


Can't Be Worse Than The Last One

by ElementaryHighlander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fowler is done with this shit, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Some Humor, Sort Of, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementaryHighlander/pseuds/ElementaryHighlander
Summary: “YOU’RE DATING WHO?!” the Lieutenant seemed livid, Connor determined, while Nines quickly manoeuvred between the two (in case the desks separating them would not be enough), while Gavin was all the more curious to find out who the mysterious boyfriend was. Especially since he warranted an even worse reaction form the lieutenant then Gavin himself did.OrConnor's boyfriend is due to pick him up from the station, but no one aside form Richard knows who it is.





	Can't Be Worse Than The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, first work on AO3, first ever in Detroit:BH fandom.  
> So post-pacifist ending, set maybe a little less then a year after the protest.  
> Hank kind of ended up with two surrogate sons instead of one. RK900s name is Richard (Rick) and nicknamed Nines for those closest to him (Connor, Hank, and Gavin). Even though Hank prefers Richard.

The DPD was abuzz with the usual business of catching murderers, thieves, vigilante androids, and all the other random and mundane things that make up the majority of the day for the police. Detective Gavin Reed however, was simply bored, thus the only reasonable thing to do, was get the attention of his android partner (in both policing and bed). The human reached with his foot under their shared desk and lightly tapped the android on the shin. Rick ignored the first attempt, sighed at the second, and by the third flipped Reed off with a bird that was definitely a skill learned form Hank Anderson. Gavin, in turn, pouted (needless to say this skill was learned from Connor).

Since Rick chose to ignore his physical attempts at a conversation, Gavin opted to text him. This method was by far much more effective.

TO: DICK  
so Con’s bf coming to pick him up?

FROM: DICK  
Change my name on your list, or I will fuck you up, perhaps with a hot cup of coffee. It will be like a romantic reenactment of our first meeting. 

[DICK changed to RICK]

FROM: RICK  
Yes, he is. Truly, just Rick? And here I thought romance was dead.

[RICK changed to THE-NINE-TO-MY-SIX]

TO: THE-NINE-TO-MY-SIX  
hmm, this should be fun, daddy-o know who it is yet?   
wait, do u???

FROM: THE-NINE-TO-MY-SIX  
I do, Hank however, does not. Gavin, dear, if this is ever seen, Hank will do the fucking you up part for me. As, I am sure, will Connor. And I believe you would not enjoy that any more then the first time.

Looking up at his partner, he saw the smirk that foreshadowed all sorts of dark excitement and glee at the prospect. So dark, in fact, that it sent a non-to-pleasant shiver down Gavin’s spine. That and the memory of his fight with Connor: for such a sweet dude, the android definitely knew how to throw a punch. 

[THE-NINE-TO-MY-SIX changed to NINES <3]

TO: NINES <3  
damn… i actually feel bad for the bastard. not sure which one tho, hank or the bf. tell me who it is, please luv

FROM: NINES <3  
You will find out soon enough. I’ll go remind Connor that he promised to tell Hank before his man actually arrives. 

TO: NINES <3  
hmm, wouldn’t want a repeat of the last time, huh?

Rick’s smirk only widened. They both remembered the time a few months back when the android officially introduced Gavin as not only his working partner, but a romantic one as well. The exact words said by Richard may have been 'Reed is my boy toy, and let me tell you I've finally learned how to effectively shut him up.' Gavin had never in his life felt as terrified, or embarrassed as that single evening at Andersons’s house. Granted, the lieutenant grudgingly accepted that Gavin has in fact changed for the better, and makes Richard happy. They even go so far as to have a drinks together once in a while. Of course in secret from the two androids themselves.

Gavin watched his partner get up and go to his older counterpart, and proceed to glare at him until Connor visibly gulped, then shook his head visibly collecting his courage, and with a determined look on his face turned to Hank. After a stunned second of silence, the metaphorical shit hit the metaphorical fan with such force, that even Richard winced.

“YOU’RE DATING WHO?!” the Lieutenant seemed livid, Connor determined, while Nines quickly manoeuvred between the two (in case the desks separating them would not be enough), while Gavin was all the more curious to find out who the mysterious boyfriend was, especially since he warranted an even worse reaction form the lieutenant then Gavin himself. 

“Bad enough that Richard is dating that fucker!” Gavin had the decency to momentarily look away when three pairs of eyes settled on him (while Nines blew him a kiss), “But now you are going out with that egotistical-“

“Hey, he’s rather kind!” Connor’s attempts to defend his lover fell on deaf ears however.

“-sadistic-”

“Inteligent!”

“-narcissistic-”

“Beautiful!”

“-bastard! And stop interrupting me, kid!” Not so deaf after all. Gavin was so entranced by the scene in front of him, that he didn’t even notice the presence behind him. 

“So who's the beautiful sadist?” The detective didn’t dare look away form the argument, hence paying little attention to whomever it was that addressed him, the voice was familiar, so must be someone from the department.

“Connor just spilt the name of his lover to daddy-o, and damn do I feel sorry for the poor sod. The old man wasn’t even that mad when he found out about me,” Gavin incredulously chuckled, slightly shaking his head. Something scratching at the back of his brain trying to get his attention, but he ignored it in favour of seeing Connor duck behind Rick to avoid all the projectiles that Hank kept throwing at him with every point he made against Connor’s romantic interest, that the android immediately countered and debated. Conner really was one stubborn bastard, Reed will never deny that. 

The man behind Gavin sighed, patting his shoulder, “Ah… Wish me luck then,” this got Gavin to finally look at the familiar figure walking towards the spectacle that was the Anderson ‘family'. 

Dark hair tied in a ponytail, and a pair of amused yet cold blue eyes so similar to Gavin’s own. 'That explains it all' was all the younger detective had time to think before slowly reaching for his phone to record what he was sure about to be the death of CyberLife’s past and current CEO. This caught Rick’s attention, who’s face was in a comic mix of laughter, annoyance, and scowl (the latter addressed at non other then Gavin himself, who simply shrugged at his partner and began to film). Reed's fun however was interrupted by the appearance of a rather pissed off looking Captain Fowler. 

“Anderson, take the kids and settle your shit outside in your own time! This is a fucking police department not a thrice damned soap! Connor, the hell you still doing in the station? Get the fuck outta here, and the rest of you get back to work!” Gavin snickered to himself, sending an apologetic look to Nines' who was silently judging from his position between Connor and Hank, “That means you too, Reed!” With that the Captain went back to his office grumbling about dysfunctional families. 

Seeing his chance to run away, Connor quickly grabbed Kamski’s hand and began dragging the smirking CEO away, but obviously underestimated the speed of an overprotective father figure. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Richard, please take Connor with you while I discuss something with Mr. Kamski," Hank address the two androids and Elijah. Gavin was genuinely surprised to witness the smirk on the young CEO’s face turn to something akin to an understanding smile followed by a nod to Connor. The android hesitated slightly, looking between Hank and his lover before seeming to accept these conditions and walking with Nines' back to Gavin. 

“Well that went better then expected,” the smaller android sighed, visibly restraining himself from listening in on the conversation between Kamski and the lieutenant.

“So, you’re dating Elijah. Why am I not surprised?” Connor and Rick both sent him questioning looks, so he simply shook his head, “I meant about him, not yo- ah, forget it.”

“Before I forget, there’s going to be a family dinner on Friday, darling,” Gavin looked up at that, staring right into Rick’s smirking face, “Apparently Hank wants to yell at Connor and I properly for having shit choices in men. While said men are also present."

“Can’t say I blame him, we did manage to pick the ones that pissed him off most,” Rick laughed, while Connor sent a worried look in the direction were Hank was still, undoubtedly, threatening Elijah. Gavin scoffed.

“The old man loves me-”

“Hey, I can hear you asshole. Connor, be safe,” the android seemed about ready to once again defend the CEO's honour, but a hand on the small of his back visibly relaxed him and he simply nodded, looking tired and just about done with everyone. 

“Con, have fun with dipshit over here,” at that Gavin turned back to his screen hoping to get some more work done, which of course was immediately ruined by aforementioned dipshit.

“Missed you too, brother,” with a final (and fatal) smirk, the CEO turned and began walking out of the office with a confused and slack jawed Connor in hand. Gavin sighed, counting down the last seconds of peace he was bound to have for a while. Three, two, one…

“Did he just say brother?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no one (including our lovable Androids) knew that Elijah and Gavin are related :P Until that last moment. 
> 
> Glad you made it to the end xD  
> Seeing as this was one of those I need more Connor/Kamski stuff written in the span of maybe one hour  
> Might actually write another one depicting the "family dinner" and maybe one were Rick introduces Gavin as his boytoy :P
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
